


steal my wealth (and my heart too)

by getyourheadinthegame



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:20:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23298439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getyourheadinthegame/pseuds/getyourheadinthegame
Summary: it was only a few thousand dollars; the damage would be minimal on her bank account and it was well worth seeing the joy light up the beautiful face of the stranger who had been robbing her for the last month.(or the au where kara is a modern-day robin hood and lena is the wealthy gay disaster we all know and love).
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 9
Kudos: 241





	steal my wealth (and my heart too)

**Author's Note:**

> this is the product of my 2 am musings. i hope you enjoy it!

The first time it happened, Lena blames it on the early morning and the lack of coffee running through her veins. Years of being a CEO, and moreover, a Luthor, have taught her that organization was the key to success. It was that reason exactly why although Jess was in charge of scheduling her various meetings, Lena had taken to memorizing each day and the countless tasks that filled them. So, when the initials RH appeared in her virtual planner, the usual Lena would have double-checked with Jess as there was no one in her circles with a name that would fit those certain initials. In her defense though, the meeting is scheduled for 9:00 AM, causing the brunette to wake an hour earlier than usual and even worse, her regular coffee shop was closed. Honestly, she’s just glad that she’s able to sit back down again upon entering her office and while confusion flits across her brain for a second, its quickly replaced by her assistant alerting her that the mysterious appointment had arrived. 

Lena guesses that her visitor had managed to slip the mask on during the short walk between Jess’ desk and her office door. She was a Luthor, for god’s sake, a mask should have terrified her, after all it wouldn’t be her first assassination attempt. The sharp jawline and bulging biceps of her intruder indicate a powerful physique, yet another thing that should have alarmed the CEO. Truthfully though, she is more turned on than frightened as her eyes continue to rake over the guest, who is currently moving closer and closer. In the blink of an eye, she’s met with incredibly blue eyes hidden beneath a sparkly gold masquerade mask. This woman is suddenly bracing against Lena’s white desk and, _oh fuck, she might have a crush on the girl trying to rob her._

__The presumedly young woman is blonde and when she opens her mouth to speak, her voice is gentle yet it speaks with a tone of finality that makes something inside Lena stir. It’s no big deal she says, she doesn’t intend to harm the CEO, she was merely here to have the brunette write a check of $5000 made out to the local alien refugee center for extra supplies during the winter. For god’s sake, this woman doesn’t even have a weapon and her half-assed disguise does nothing to hide her true identity. Really, it would be so easy to just call security and have this intruder thrown into the National City jail for a night. And logically, Lena knows she probably should have alerted the trained policemen in her building but something stops her. When the blonde’s request is simply met with silence and a raised eyebrow, the aura of quiet confidence seems to slip away and is replaced with nervous anxiety. Suddenly, she’s rambling and truth be told, she’s speaking far too fast for Lena to comprehend any of it but she does manage to catch " _please, they’ll freeze to death _" and " _oh god, don’t call security on me I’ll just be on my way. _" It’s the latter of the phrases that awakens the CEO from her dazed stupor and suddenly she’s reassuring the woman that she’ll write the check. If only Lillian could see her now, giving several thousand dollars away to help aliens all because she has a crush on the girl robbing her. _Pathetic.______ _

___Granted, Lena can understand why the intruder is back again in her office, stupid glittery mask adorning her incredibly attractive face. The last “robbery attempt” had been incredibly easy for the woman. All she had to do was bat her beautiful eyes and the owner of L-corp was instantly signing a check. She didn’t even have to threaten her, all it took was her adorable rambling and nervous smile. After reminiscing on her useless lesbianism, Lena breathed out a sigh of annoyance and placed her head in her hands. When she looked up again, she was met with the blonde who smiled at her before seeming to remember that she was supposed to be a frightening robber and quickly wiping the grin off her face. The small stumble warmed Lena’s heart and she must have let it show because the girl took it as her cue to begin speaking. This time, she was demanding that the CEO make a check out to the local hospital to help with a rise in need for ventilators. Years of negotiating with sexist men led to Lena noticing whenever business partners spoke to her with respect (not that the robber in front of her was a business partner). It did not escape the brunette’s attention that the blonde’s “demand” was littered with “pleases” and a pretty blush painting her cheeks. Lena tells herself that she agrees to fork over the money because, well, at least she asked nicely.___

 _ _ _(It absolutely has nothing to do with wanting to see the smile on this woman’s face again).__ _

___When the third time rolls around, Lena is finally willing to admit that maybe she has a problem. Her accountants had scheduled a meeting with her about a missing $10,000 and she had simply waved them off, muttering about personal expenses. She was coming back from the boardroom downstairs and lo and behold, a head with a sparkly mask whips around to make eye contact with her from her seat on the office couch. The smell of greasy burgers and fries fills her nose and suddenly, her stomach is rumbling at the lack of food filling it. Only then does she notice that this time, the “criminal” was holding a fast food bag in her hand. Lena is stunned, because what kind of robber brings their victim lunch? In true fashion, the blonde begins to ramble, something about _“wanting to repay the favor” _and _“the homeless shelter.” _The brunette stops her mid-fry and simply asks how much. By now, the woman should not be surprised that the CEO had agreed so easily but her face still reads of shock and glee when Lena hands over a check for $8000. The robin hood leaves her office in a state of excitement, making the Luthor shake her head in amusement before it hits her. _Fuck, her accountants were going to kill her. _With the equivalent of the shrugging emoji, Lena turns back to her computer, slurping happily on her vanilla shake._______ _ _

___It’s the fourth and what Lena hopes will be the final time where she finally decides to confront the robber. She’s here on behalf of the local elementary school which had burned down in an untimely fire. The butterflies in her stomach return when she hands over the check and sees the dimples blossom across the robber’s face. Enough is enough she decides, and when the blonde turns to leave, Lena stops her with a desperate “wait.” There’s confusion in her blue eyes, masked by the all-too familiar gold mask and the CEO hesitates for a split second. Soon enough, her years of Luthor training kick in and she regains her composure while the mysterious woman waits with patience. Seemingly taking a page out of her book, Lena begins to ramble, telling this complete stranger that she was “unfairly pretty” and while she did want to do good, “95% of the reason why she signed all those checks because she just wanted to make a beautiful girl smile” and Lena feels herself slipping into embarrassing and (maybe a little creepy) territory so she stops. Fully expecting the woman to flee the scene, Lena is startled when she sees the girl remove her mask and walk towards her. The robber begins to ramble as expected, but for once, Lena is able to catch all of the explanation in which she tells the CEO that she continued to return not only because she wanted to help, but maybe she wanted to see the brunette too. Disguise now dropped, Lena learns that this woman’s name is Kara and that her suspicions about her true nature were correct. Incredibly kind and maybe even a little shy, Kara is the furthest thing from frightening, but an element of her former identity still remains. Lena can see it in the way she stands; while her face radiates tenderness, her stance (and physique) display power and confidence. It’s incredibly sexy and she doesn’t realize that she’s just told this stranger out loud that she thinks so but it becomes obvious when suddenly a cocky smirk is adorning the blonde’s face. Suddenly, Kara is reaching into her purse to pocket the check but then she takes a pen out and grabs Lena’s hand, scribbling ten digits onto her palm. With a quick kiss to the cheek, the woman is out of the door, leaving the CEO to question _what the hell just happened? _____ _


End file.
